


Bubblegum Pink

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece, based on the prompt "beautiful". Bruce starts to worry when Natasha is late returning from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Pink

Bruce sat down and tried to read a book, then he got up and paced a little, then he opened his laptop. He didn't do anything for more than a few moments. He checked his phone for the hundredth time in the last minute and slammed it on the counter when he saw that there were still no new messages. She should have been back an hour ago now. She was on a solo mission, so he had no idea who to call to find out what had happened. As usual, she had given him no details about where she was going, so he couldn't even go out looking for her. She was the most competent and the strongest agent that he'd ever known and he trusted that she knew how to look after herself, but she had never been this late coming back from a mission before and he could feel himself panicking. 

He knew was driving himself mad with worry, but he couldn't help it. Natasha had come to mean so much to him over the last few months and it was at times like this that he almost found himself wishing he hadn't fallen in love with a lethal super spy. He shook his head, knowing that there was no one else out there like her and that he wouldn't have their life together any other way. He just needed to be patient, and she'd come. She always came back to him.

Another half an hour passed before he heard the elevator coming up and he practically sprinted to the doors. When they opened, he stepped back, unsure of the woman in front of him. She was blonde and leggy, dressed in bubblegum pink.

"You don't like my look?" Natasha asked. At hearing her voice, he physically relaxed.

"It's very... pink," Bruce replied, before enveloping her in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"You're okay?" he asked, stepping back to take her all in, checking for injuries.

"Fine. I need a shower though. I stink."

"Yeah, you're repulsive. I'll make some tea."

"Thanks," she replied before giving him a quick kiss and heading off to the bathroom.

She wasn't in there very long, and found Bruce tapping away at his laptop.

"Back to work already? I only just got back," she teased.

"I was just checking-" he started. "It doesn't matter." 

Bruce shut his laptop, and looked at her. The real Natasha.

"How do I look?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Beautiful," he answered. "Like my Natasha."

"Oh, I'm yours now, am I?" They both laughed.

"I was worried," Bruce said, looking down at his mug.

"I know. I couldn't call," she replied, resting her hand on his thigh.

"When you're gone... It makes me realise how important you are," Bruce said, looking her in the eyes and placing his hand on top of hers.

"When I come back to you, it makes me realise how important you are. I've never come back to someone before. It's nice," she replied, smiling.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

"You really are beautiful," he mumbled.


End file.
